Fallen Star - A TFP Movie Sequel
by AutobotStardust
Summary: I hated the ending of the TFP Predacons Rising Movie. It leaves so may things unexplained. And worst of of all they killed my favourite character and made him look like a total fool. So I wrote this little sequel. INFO FOR FOLLOWERS: update will take a while. Cause I have to translate it. I will complete the story first, before I go on translating. So sorry for the wait!
1. What's left

Chapter 1 – What's left...

He was lying motionless at the base of the now half-destroyed throne. After a seemingly endless punishment the Predacons had finally let up on him.

He felt nothing but pain. His body was covered with wounds, his wings and his right leg were torn apart and some of his vital internals were severely damaged. He tried to focus on his torturers, but his vision slowly became blurry. He only could see shadows and shapes. His audial receptors were still functioning well though.

„A pathetic creature like you, Starscream, doesn't deserve a quick death. May time be your executor. But consider yourself lucky, for it won't take that long, considering your enormous loss of energon"

Speaking those words, Predaking turned away from the seeker. Slowly he started walking to the edge of the room, followed by Skylynx and Darksteel. Before he changed into his beast form, he stopped one last time. Without turning his head, he added: „This new world has no need for failures like you"

The next moment he and his two followers were gone; risen into the vast skies over Cybertron.

„Lord Megatron...Knockout...Shockwave..." Despite having his throat crushed, Starscream managed to speak the words. Quiet and broken „I...am sorry...so sorry."

Tears of pain and regret were streaming down his face. He let them flow.

'Pathetic...yes...that would fit quite well' he thought. But what did it matter now? Any realization came too late...way too late. Soon, his soul would be one with the Allspark.

No more pain. Forgotten all the suffering he experienced in the past...and that he had inflicted on many others.

No more fear. No more hate. Only freedom.

He smiled weakly at that thought. Slowly he closed his optics and embraced the upcoming darkness. He didn't notice the two mechs anymore, that were entering the room right now...

„Here it is. The signal's emanating from that tower. Weak, but constant." The light blue Autobot-femme, that changed swiftly from a jet into her mech-form, was pointing with her fingers into the crumbled room. Her partner, transforming from a helicopter, landed with elegant movement next to her, giving her a sceptical look.

„Your ability of detecting even the slightest trace of energon amazes me everytime, Stardust." he said, running his eyes over the room.

„Seeker" she said and gave him a short smile.

Then she concentrated on searching the ruins. It didn't take long, until she spotted a figure through the dust. A figure, that was lying on the floor in front of a giant throne.

„Nova, look! There!" After a few steps, she reached the place and what she saw there made her whole body tremble in horror. The terribly ravaged body of the grey seeker, who was lying at her feet in a pool of his own energon, made her step back. She spontaneously placed a hand on her chest and flapped her wings down.

„In the name of Primus...who could possibly do something that horrible...?"

Nova was standing next to Stardust now and started to examine the injured flier. Until he suddenly rose an eyebrow in surprise „Could it be...?"

Stardust didn't notice her partners comment, sitting down next to the seeker. Softly she touched his face, hoping for a reaction. Nothing.

„Hey! Can you hear me?" Still nothing.

„Hm...he's unconscious. His spark appears to be very weak. If we don't act fast, he will die." She looked at her partner, worried. But his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

„Nova! Did you hear me? We must hurry! Help me get him out of here!"

„Leave him to rust" Nova was back to reality. And his eyes were speaking of deep pure hatred.

„...come again?" Stardust was confused. Did he mean that?

„That bastard doesn't deserve to be rescued!" Yes. He did. „Sorry, but I won't move a servo for him!"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„You...know him..." she started to realize.

Nova sighed „Yes...and I hoped I'd never meet him again. His name is Starscream. I think now you know."

Indeed. He often had told her stories from his past life as a decepticon. Including the story of the betrayal he had experienced through Megatron's second-in-command Starscream...that had nearly cost him his life.

She hesitated. Her eyes resting on the bad wounded seeker in her arms, whose body ventilation was very faint. Soon he would be done for.

Perhaps Nova was right. Maybe death was the best option for this individual...was it?

„Well then"

She had made her decision.

„I'm gonna take him" Determined, she wrapped one arm around the seekers back and shoved the other under his legs. He was larger than she was, but he was also very slender, so it wouldn't be too hard carrying him.

Nova looked at her in disbelief, as she was passing him. „After all he has done, how can you help him?! You don't even know him!"

„Exactly. I don't know him. Maybe he has changed since then. Everyone deserves a second chance, no?" Stardust's voice suddenly got quiet. Her determination from earlier seemed to have mixed up with sadness. That didn't go unnoticed by Nova. He knew what was going on in her head right now, and because of that he decided not to object.

„You had no reason either to rescue me, the enemy, at that time...but you did." Her face was brightening up again. „And look where I am now...where WE are now. We're a team...we're friends.

And we're working for the same goal. Maybe THIS guy will learn that, too" She winked at Nova confidently.

„Oh well...you beat me again. But you have to carry him alone!" „Of course. How could I ask that of you!" She was laughing. „But...it would be really sweet of you, if you could take those wing parts and his seperated foot. It saves us the trouble of looking for spare parts!" Stardust continued to walk. With a grownup cybertronian in her arms, flying was not an option.

Nova growled, but then started to collect the body parts and followed his partner shortly afterwards.

„You really know I'm way too friendly with you, do you?"

Stardust laughed and gave him a warm smile.

„Thank you, Nova"

The two of them sped up their pace, running down the tower. It would be a long way to the place, where they had located several autobot-signatures earlier that day. If they wanted to reach it with the seeker still alive, they had to hurry.

In her heart Stardust prayed to Primus, that they would make it in time...and that they would find a medic there, or at least some medical supplies...


	2. New World

**It took a while. Sorry. And apologies for the language, too. I always try my best.**

At the Nemesis everyone was busy. Now, that Cybertron was able to support life again, it was of utmost importance to rebuild the planet. It was just a matter of time, until the first inhabitants would find their way back home. To guarantee their safe arrival, they needed landing strips, radar stations, supply camps and, if necessary, medical equipment.

Because their numbers were still small, the Autobots had to assign all tasks according to their individual strength.

The wreckers Bulkhead and Wheeljack were instructed to rebuild facilities and buildings together with the Vehicons. Bumblebee, the former scout, explored the surrounding areas with Arcee and Smokescreen in search of hidden energon-reservoirs, useful material or even first arrivals.

The two medics Ratchet and Knockout stayed at the ship most of the time, to watch over the still severely wounded Ultra Magnus and to attend to injuries, that happened now and then during work. Ratchet was also responsible for the communication system and groundbridge management.

„Ratchet! We've got another injured Vehicon...Again." Knockout came running down the floor, when the old medic was on his way to a routine visit to Ultra Magnus.

„Those Vehicons are incredibly clumsy! No wonder we won nearly every battle against them", he said, shaking his head, and then turned to his colleague. „How could Megatron work with them for so long without losing his patience?"

„When you know how to handle them best, it's really simple", the ex-decepticon replied. „Easy orders. Few words. It works quite well." He paused for a moment and then added: „Never try to start a smart conversation with them. You'll only get disappointed."

Ratchet smiled at that comment. He didn't know Knockout for long now, but what he had witnessed so far was, that he was much friendlier than any other decepticon he had met until now. Furthermore he seemed to dislike cruelty and preferred fast rides through the landscape. Maybe one of many reasons he had changed sides...

Ratchet could only speculate about it, because Knockout hadn't revealed much of himself yet. It would take some more time until his trust was deep enough. Not so long ago they had been mortal enemies. And something like that wouldn't be forgotten from one day to another...

Meanwhile both mechs had left the ship. In the distance they saw the construction side, where the wounded Vehicon was waiting for help.

From afar they realized that the troops had progressed very fast in their work, despite all those small accidents during the last days. It wouldn't take long now until the radar station was operational.

Ratchet was impressed.

„Clumsy or not...we can be happy to have them here. Without their help I fear we wouldn't be able to rebuild Cybertron after all...As hard as it may be to admit." He seemed pensive, but content at the same time. Like he himself and the other autobots were happy, that the war was finally over, the Vehicons too appeared to be happy about the fact that now they wouldn't have to risk their lives in battle anymore, but could take part in the rebuilding of their future home instead. And that apparently affected their way of working. In a positive manner.

„Now, that took some time, you two!" Wheeljack waved at the medics. With one arm he was holding a vehicon, whose left foot showed a very deep crack. Energon was dripping from it continually. Ratchet asked the wrecker to set the patient down on the ground. There he could take a closer look on the injury and soon started to palpate it.

„Hm...the joint seems to be slightly broken...How did it happen?" He looked at the vehicon, who answered immediately: „A part of the wall crashed onto my leg, after the rope on the crane, that should transport it, ripped apart. I stood beneath to indicate the direction...I was able to jump aside, but somehow my leg got stuck...ouch!" He was whimpering silently. Ratchet had found the breakage. He turned towards Knockout, saying: „Please help me carry our patient to the medbay. That wound must be attended to immediately." Then he looked at the Vehicon again: „It will take some time for your foot to recover. Until then I order you to stay in berth. And please be more careful from now on. How many times do I have to repeat that we don't want this planet to be rebuilt on the corpses of those, who did most of the work?" He actually complimented the Vehicon...but he wasn't sure if the receiver had noticed...

„Understood, sir!" No. He hadn't.

„Please...stop that 'Understood. Sir'! It makes me feel like Megatron. A simple 'okay' is more than enough..." Ratchet grabbed the legs of his confused patient carefully, while Knockout lifted his torso. Together they carried him slowly to the Nemesis.

Wheeljack went back to work, and as he was about to rejoin the others, he heard Bulkhead's voice from the top the building.

„Someone's coming! Two strangers, as far as I can see. Definetely none of us!"

He jumped off the roof and landed with a loud noise next to his friend, who was trying to locate the two figures at the horizon. When Bulkhead showed him the right direction he finally could see them.

„Friends or foes?" Wheeljack thought loudly.

„Don't know." Bulkhead answered. „Just one way to find out!" „Got that right, Bulk!"

The two wreckers grinned widely at each other, transformed into their vehicle modes and started approaching the two strangers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„There they come..." Nova said, when he saw the two advancing vehicles. „Don't expect them to receive us with open arms...especially when they see, who we bring as a present." With his head he pointed at Starscream, who was still lying unconscious in Stardust's arms. „Please stop being such a pessimist, Nova! What harm does he mean to them in his current condition? They will help us. I'm sure of it!"

To be honest she wasn't sure about it at all...She didn't know what was awaiting them. If she was lucky, she would meet some old friends. If not, she had to rely on their good sparks. Good thing most of the autobots knew the meaning of the word „mercy"...

Just a few meters separated them from the two vehicles. Just before they came together, Bulkhead and Wheeljack changed back to their mech-forms. With their weapons ready they walked the last part.

Stardust examined both of them quickly. But she couldn't recognize their faces. Nova didn't seem to know them either. Just in case he had readied his canons, that were placed on his forearms.

„Who are you? No trouble makers I hope!" Bulkhead was the first to speak, when the two groups were facing each other.

„The name's Stardust. And this is my partner Nova. Please lower your weapons. We do not seek any trouble. Just a new home. And help for a wounded."

Just by now the two wreckers realized, who the female mech was carrying.

„Starscream..." Wheeljack narrowed his optics. „Don't know who scrapped him like this, but it serves him right..."

„Jackie's right. That idiot isn't worth it...We're happy you two have found your way back home and I'm sure the others will welcome you as new team members...but offering help for THAT guy? No way. He has done too many bad things..."

'Maybe this is going to be harder than I hoped it would be...' Stardust thought. '...but I won't give up now!' She felt, that Starscream's body was slowly getting colder...his spark beating weaker...His time was running out.

„We understand your objection. It is justifiable. But nonetheless I beg you, please help him! Put an end to the feud. The war has already taken enough lives..." Worried, but determined at the same time, she looked from one autobot to the other.

„I...I don't know..." Bulkhead made a depressed face. He wished so bad Optimus were still here right now...He would have known what to do. Would he have let the seeker die like that? No...most certainly not. But it felt so wrong...

„Alright...let's give it a try. We'll take him. And let's hope that Ratchet will fix him. Ultra Magnus shall decide what will happen with him afterwards. This responsibility is not ours." He gave Wheeljack a short look and then turned back to the newcomers. „Follow us. It's not far from here."

He started moving, followed by a speachless Wheeljack.

„Thank you. I promise, he won't do any stupid things. I will watch over him personally."

Stardust was relieved. The first obstacle was overcome.

„That was a close one..." Nova hadn't said a single word during the whole conversation. If he had interfered, the outcome might have been different...because he still didn't feel like supporting this rescue mission of his friend. But she had accomplished her goal. And if it made her happy then he could live with that.

„I told you not to be so negative all the time!" Stardust couldn't refrain from giggling about her victory. „But now we should hurry. He's getting weaker with every minute."

Quickly they started following the two autobots. Time was still playing against them.

Ahead of the pair Wheeljack was walking next to Bulkhead now and poked him from the side, still a little confused.

„Hey! What's wrong with your processor so suddenly, that you want to help Megatron's former lapdog? Those two seem to be friendly...but I don't want to live on the same ship with this maniac!" „If it was my decision, I would have dumped him on the next scrap yard, Jacki..." The smaller mech looked at his friend, irritated again. „But why keep him then?"

Bulkhead let out a deep sigh. And when he answered, the sadness in his voice was unmistakable: „Because I believe that Optimus would have wanted it this way."

For a moment Wheeljack simply looked at his friend, without saying a word, while they were steadily approaching the Nemesis. Then he placed a hand on his arm and gave him an encouraging smile.

„Guess you're right, buddy. Guess you're right..."


End file.
